Danny Phantom, Ghost Tour
by T-Double O-C-Double O-L
Summary: Summary inside.


**Danny Phantom, Ghost Tour**

**Summary: **A new girl moves into Danny's neighborhood, and after they become close friends they reveal to each other that they are both halfas. After Vlad opens thousands of Ghost Zone portals all over the world Danny, Sam, Tucker and the new girl travel all over the world to close them. What will happen? Read on to find out. DxSxOC

_A/N: I'm gonna need all fans of Danny Phantom to send me their own DP fanfic char's. both good & bad because this is all over the world, and I only have a handful of my own char's for this DP fic. Here's what I need;_

_Name: _

_Age: _

_Power(s): (Extra powers that normal halfas don't usually have.)_

_Super Name: _

_Appearance: _

_Personality: _

_Location: _

**Danny Phantom, Ghost Tour**

**Chapter 1, New Neighbors**

Amity Park, Colorado: Danny's Room; 12:00pm

It was a nice Saturday afternoon and Danny Daniel Fenton was in his room with his friends Sam and Tucker. Danny was now 16 years old, and had matured into a handsome young man, his face seemed to have a more muscular tone, he now had a black goatee, a pierced eyebrow, and he had a slightly muscular body. He and his friends were playing Mortal Kombat Armagedon on the new 'X-Box 360' when the screen flashed 'Game Over'. Sam was the winner and she chose to rub it in Tucker and Danny's face "Ha, now what Tucker I whooped your Techno Geek's butt and Danny's Phantom of Doom," she shouted in excitement.

"Come on guys let's go outside," Danny said as he turned the game system off.

Sam and Tucker both shrugged and followed Danny downstairs, they walked outside and got into Sam's new black/purple Ferrari. The three all road down to the Mega Monster Movie Theater and watched 'Wolf Creek'. When it was over Sam and Danny were walking very close to each other while Tucker walked behind them. Sam dropped Danny off at his house, and she dropped Tuck' drove off at his house and finally headed towards her home.

Danny spotted a moving van right across from his house, there were only three people, and they appeared to be Irish with their clothes mostly resembling modern clothing with Irish symbols engraved in them.

They all had red hair and green eyes; the father was 6',3" and was wearing a baggy green T-shirt, baggy green jeans, dark blue/light blue sneakers.; the mother was 5',2" a blue dress with a white belt around the waist.; and the daughter was 5',6" and was wearing a green celtic tank top, a green mini skirt, and green/white sneakers. Danny walked over to them and smiled a friendly smile.

"Hi my names Danny Fenton," Danny started and stuck out a hand.

The father stuck out his hand and shook Danny's hand firmly "I'm Eric O'Connell, this is my lovely wife Sahara, and my daughter Isis." the man of about 36 years of age said with a heavy Irish accent.

"Hello Daniel," the woman of about 32 years of age said also with a heavy Irish accent.

"Hi Danny," the girl of about 15 said with an unusually lighter Irish accent than her parents.

The O'Connell's invited Danny into their home but he declined. Isis decided to hang out with Danny for a while, and they went for a walk in the park. Danny stared at the girl who had an amazing beauty to her. She had slender hips, well toned arms and legs, and a cute yet serious freckled face.

They had stopped somewhere behind alot of trees along a path that lead deeper into the forest.

"So Danny do you have a girlfriend," Isis asked flirtingly.

Danny stumbled out of surprise "Huhh," he asked in a confused tone.

"I said do you have a girlfriend," she asked again more seriously pressing Danny against a thick tree.

"Y-mmph," before he could finish she pressed her lips against Danny's very roughly, sticking her tongue into his mouth and all. Danny couldn't find a way to stop the beautiful girl from kissing him, so he let the kiss drag on. They stayed in that position for almost 50 seconds. And they finally broke away from one another.

You're a great kisser Fenton, I wonder how great you are at making out," she said teasingly.

Danny blushed and then snuck a glance at his watch "Come on our curfew's in 30 minutes, let's get back home," Danny said. Isis shrugged and they began walking back down the street towards their houses.

_to be continued_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Here's chaper 1 review asap, peace out._


End file.
